The Forgotten Day
by Sonicthehero5602
Summary: The annual party at Mobius! Every year every fan and member of Sonic's world are invited, even you! Remember...
1. That Night

It was a clear, starry night, full of laughter and fun. The Sonic Team had gathered for a 'reunion' of sorts. The unspoken but known couples were scattered around the yard. Silver was talking bashfully to an impatient Blaze, who's countenance suggested she wanted him just to admit it. There was Tails, talking about nothing to Cream, who was smiling vacantly. Knuckles was arguing with Rouge, and of course Amy Rose was chasing Sonic. The air was filled with love, even if denied. Even the 'bad guys' had dropped in, gathering not a few dirty looks, but that day was for fun, not fighting. Metal Sonic talked with Omega and Emerl, Eggman was walking around the buffet table, snatching up anything that took his fancy. Fang was terrorizing Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun, with Vector laughing on the sidelines. Espio was meditating in a corner, with Charmy stuck fast to the candy bowl. Tikal was walking about, looking for a the only absent figure, Shadow. Although he had flatly denied coming, she still hoped he would show. Suddenly, a flash appeared in the middle of the yard, temporarily blinding the partygoers. When their eyes cleared, a smirking Shadow stood in the middle, tossing and catching the Green Chaos Emerald. Next to him was a flowing figure that no one recognized, completely covered in a white cloth. Shadow walked over to Tikal and winked. Tikal blushed bright red and giggled. The everyone pressed in on the newcomer, until a shout rang out: "Nazo!" Everyone immediately bristled and got ready for a brawl. Nazo flipped off his hood and held up his hands, showing he was just here for the party, nothing more. Everyone calmed down slowly, going back to their conversations. Shadow grinned, pleased he had upset the crowd. Unbeknownst to him, a certain blue hedgehog had snuck up behind him, large glass of punch in an upraised hand. Sonic threw the cup's contents at Shadow and sped away, chuckling madly, before either Shadow or Amy could catch up to him. Shadow became dripping wet in an instant, and he growled, glowing red. He started to pulse, meaning the he was going to explode, literally. SMACK! Tikal slapped him. Shadow's aura went out like a light and he stared at Tikal. She told him to calm down, it was just a joke. He shrugged, spun the juice off, and nodded to her. The party was still going strong, especially with a few, shall we say, _unanticipated_, additions to the punch that everyone was drinking. I smiled, unseen on the sidelines. What! An author's got to have _some_ perks, right? And my perk today is finally forcing the Sonic Team to admit the freaking couples implicit in _everything_ they do. Anyway, the people became less coordinated and less inhibited in word and deed. Sonic suddenly stopped running and turned to Amy. She was still sprinting to him, and he simply opened his arms and she ran right into him. She looked up, stunned. He just smiled and held her tight. Blaze, tired of Silver's inane chatter, punched him in the jaw, dropping him. Silver got up slowly, hurt more emotionally than physically, and started to ask what had happened when Blaze kissed him straight on the lips. Knuckles and Rouge had been drinking quite a bit of punch to alleviate their hoarse throats. They were arm in arm, loudly chanting bawdy drinking songs out of key. Cream, seeing Blaze and Silver, grabbed Tails' ears and stared him in the eyes. Tails stopped talking and gazed back. Cream slowly lowered her face and kissed him lingeringly. Tikal and Shadow sat looking at the moon, both intoxicated, but content just to be together. I sat on the hill, drinking my personal stash of double-malt. I hummed happily, watching the true happiness below. The lies and preconceptions had been dropped, at least for tonight, and this validated my decision to bring alcohol. I smiled slightly. Any minute now the crowd of fans will stab me in the face for this, for bringing liqueur, for pulling these couples instead of their Yaoi fantasies, but I'm okay with that. This party is how I imagine the universe, and they can write the way they feel too. I pulled myself unsteadily to my feet, the world spinning around me. At least I didn't introduce a crapload of lemons, I thought hazily. Even I have some respect for the Sonic world, although that doesn't extend to drinking. I turned to go and tripped on my feet, slamming my head and leaving me snoring. Down below, the seeds of love had grown, and the partygoers finally had dropped the last of illusions. What a night. What a good night, this once per year party, my once per year emergence into the world of stories. This one day? March 33rd. That doesn't exist, huh? Of course you don't remember. That would ruin the magic! Why do I remember? Because I know the only way around the spell. What? No of course I can't tell you! Wait, what was that? You'll do what to me? That's a bluff, you're joking… Okay! Okay I give! Put the knife down and I'll tell you! The spell plays on the logic on your mind, so you must be two things: utterly insane, and completely drunk. Well, I told you! Hehehe, but I didn't tell you when the day actually occurs, and it's not after March 31st… Well, I'll see you next year, and don't forget, if you try being completely smashed enough days, you'll find out what day and how to get there. Until then, I beg you not to kill me!

A crowd of insane Yaoi/Yuri fans come raging over the hill, chasing the inebriated author, who stumbles frantically away, just ahead of the mob. Ah, well. A day to remember, a day to forget. A day full of loving, hugging, and no regret!


	2. A Silly Christmas

Snow was falling softly on one chilly December day, and a certain love struck pink hedgehog was meandering through mall after mall, searching for the perfect present to make a certain _cobalt_ hedgehog finally admit his feelings for her. It was freezing outside, frost glazing the windows as the day grew darker. She had been out since six am, but she wasn't complaining. This year she was going to do it, she was going to get Sonic to spend Christmas with her, and she was going to win his heart for sure. Her heart soared. And hopefully, no 'ingredients' would be added to the punch, but if they helped win Sonic, so be it.

Across the city, Sonic was racing around with a shopping list for all his friends, plus a few, shall we say, _extras_, for any unexpected guests at this year's party that Tails was going to fix up. See, for the last four years, Eggman had crashed in and wrecked everything, causing them to have to fight him off on Christmas Eve. Sonic grinned devilishly. But not this year. He had even found a gift for Amy he thought was exactly right. "She'll probably go bonkers again." He thought with a grin, and continued his run. (Huff, puff, I'm not that fast. Quick, let's switch views.)

Knuckles was scavenging around, trying to find anything he could give to his friends. For, although he was proud of being the guardian of the Master Emerald, it doesn't pay well. So as a result, Knuckles always had trouble getting gifts. He had finally found a job as a construction worker, letting Tails hold on to the Master Emerald while he feverishly worked twelve-hour shifts for mediocre pay in an attempt to earn enough money. He had found a gift for everyone except one person. His ears turned a darker red. He couldn't even imagine what she wanted. He walked past a several stores, then backtracked to one of them, seeing something gleaming. Looking at it from all angles, he rubbed his hands. "Perfect!" he thought.

Tails was working on a few projects in his lab, having done his Christmas shopping ahead of time. The Master Emerald sat in a corner, gleaming softly. He glanced at it briefly, wondering if Knuckles suspected why he had taken the Emerald so quickly, despite it being the Christmas season. He smiled to himself. It didn't matter, if all went to plan. He continued to fiddle with some gears and wires. He stood up, dusted off his overalls, and walked over to his computer. He typed in the initiation code, crossed his fingers, and pressed enter. Immediately lights began flashing and the Master Emerald glowed, brighter, brighter. A fuse exploded, then two. Tails began wondering if he had mistaken himself. Then, everything went silent. The Master Emerald pulsed once, twice, and green light bathed the room. A figure appeared and the light faded. Tails leapt up and spun around in joy.

Shadow spun across field after field of dusty white, skating madly. He cursed at having to have been sent on a mission so near Christmas. Luckily, he had gone shopping early, preparing for the worst. He didn't, however, expect GUN to send him off that close. He had figured he was safe as soon as it was within a few days of the holiday, but no. He had gone along only because he was promised that he would be back in time for the party. What he hadn't been told was that he would have to go top speed to make it before midnight. He cursed again at the bureaucratic idiocy. Well, at least that idiot narrator couldn't try to get him drunk again- HEY! THAT'S NOT NICE! Oh, phoey. I did get them _slightly _intoxicated… (By the way, they remember that event because they exist where magic fills the air. In our world, science and logic have drained magic away, making spells much more effective. If you don't recall why _I _remember, read the last chapter. Sheesh!)

The day of Christmas Eve finally arrived, the air filled with anticipation of the special evening ahead. The Sonic Team set up the event in an enormous heated tent in Station Square. There were tables upon tables of food, candy canes hanging everywhere, with the largest tree you have ever seen standing proudly in the center. Everyone was invited, and everyone who could attended. Music played loudly, enchanting tunes of Christmas and romance, courtesy of an ambitious Amy Rose. People milled around in their warm December getups, laughing and drinking punch. Suddenly the Eggmobile appeared, carrying a raucous Eggman and crew. Just then, Sonic jumped up and pulled out his surprise for Eggman: a large set of fireworks, specially modified by Tails to follow Eggman until noon the next day. He fired off several, Eggman dodging frantically and speeding out of the tent. Everyone had a good laugh. Shadow slid in about an hour late. He made a few excuses to Sonic and crew, then he looked over their shoulders and his eyes widened in shock. He grinned foolishly and, without looking at them, murmured to the he ran over to meet a friend he hadn't expected: Tikal, the echidna. She was usually trapped in the Master Emerald. She saw him and hugged him tightly, saying how she thought he wouldn't make it. He asked how she had been freed, and who he could thank for his particular Christmas wish. She blushed, then shook her head, a tone of sadness entering her tone. She explained how she hadn't truly been freed, but how Tails had found a way for her to escape for the party. He had created a gadget that replaced her. The intense power in the Emerald would eventually wear it down, forcing her back inside. Her expression lightened. The anciently dressed echidna told him how it should last until a day or two after Christmas, and at least she got to spend it with him. They both blushed, remembering the last time they had opened up to each other. The black hedgehog had quite a bit more in common with her than he had originally thought. She knew loneliness as well as him, being trapped in the Master Emerald for centuries. They walked off to the side to grab some punch, figuring that the author wouldn't try the same trick twice. (I would… but you'll see. There's more than one way to skin a cat!)

The presents had piled up underneath the tree, everyone wanting to honor the heroes who had saved them so many times. Amy blushed as Sonic gave her his gift and she handed hers to him. Amy opened the package to see a beautifully carved stone rose, with Amy written across its stem. She squealed in glee. Sonic opened his to see a pair of racing shoes, these ones red like his usual, but with a blue stripe. He smiled and embraced her, leaving Amy shocked for a moment. She then hugged him as hard as she could, both of them holding it longer than was really polite or necess- Ow! Nevermind, fine, just stop with the hammer, really! God, they get so emotional- Okay! Okay! I got it, new people. Tails zoomed around, playing Santa and dropping presents to everyone. Knuckles went up to Rouge. Holding it out stiffly, he gruffly said he got her a present. She smiled and exchanged with him. He opened his to find a belt with pockets to hold anything he needed. Rouge opened hers and immediately jumped in the air. She held hers up, a gleaming onyx bracelet engraved with her name. They looked around awkwardly for a moment, then simultaneously shrugged and hugged hard, ignoring the interesting looks around them. (I wasn't responsible, I swear… well, sort-of…)

Brief Flashback: Vector, sneaking around, finds the gigantic containers of punch. Holding a very familiar flask of double malt, he poured a gracious amount in each of the barrels. He looked around and snuck back to his quarters. He sniffed the bottle and took a small sip. His stiffened like he had been hit with a hammer, then fell straight backward, snoring loudly. (That's what happens when you steal _my _liqueur. I'm one of about six people who can take a hit from that mix. Four of the others are in my family, and two of them you should pray you never meet. Let's just say Chernobyl was less of an accident than a very angry being's tantrum.)

Sonic had religiously avoided punch or questionable liquids since that last year, fearing a strong dosage of happy juice (speed+alcohol=crash). He decided that I had given up (that's what you think) and had been swilling the drinks for hours. He ran in a vague zigzag pattern, trying to clear his head. After a few crashes into the same tree, he gave up and went back to Amy to give her his year's worth of clinging. Knuckles and Rouge were on the side of the tent, still hugging fiercely. Shadow and Tikal were sitting on top of the tent, gazing once again at the stars. They alone had not become drunk, as Shadow had noticed the very distinct taste. They then refused any other refreshments, distrusting the author. I shrugged. They didn't need it, they were already lovey-dovey enough. Shadow, without looking back, cast a Chaos Spear at the oblivious writer, who suddenly found himself flying. Well, I deserve that, I suppose. At midnight, everyone shouted Merry Christmas, and within a few hours the party had dispersed, save for the drunken patrons and the Sonic Team. Amy and Sonic were kissing gently, with a less inconspicuous couple of Rouge and Knuckles on the side. Tikal and Shadow were still up on the tent, and I stayed far away from them, ensuring my continued good health. I rubbed my head, blackened mark where the Spear had landed still smoking slightly. I sat at an empty table with my dual malt, a little sad at the fact that I would soon be ejected from that world until next time. I was considering anything else I needed to include, when Eggman crashed into me, having stolen punch before being ejected. I started to shout at him angrily, then remembered: Didn't Sonic launch those fireworks... Right on schedule, they roared into the room and slammed into Eggman and I. We blacked out. Next thing I knew, the Sonic Team were standing over me, grinning. I had gotten up slowly, fearing retribution for the spiked drinks. They glanced at each other, and held out a neatly wrapped present to me. My face lit up. For me? Really? I took it and opened it slowly. An amazing sight laid before me: a picture of every Sonic character, including several fans in the background, with me and Eggman laying in front. I thanked them very much. I was embarrassed, having no present in return. Shadow winked at me, saying their present would be clear in a second, and so it was! I pulled out a special device I had created when I had been drunk last year. It held enough power to keep Tikal out of the Master Emerald for a week (Don't ask, it involves missing uranium rods). I tossed it to Shadow, who caught it deftly. I looked at my wrist to check the time, and saw my wrist evaporating. "Until next time, friends, I bid you farewell." I said with a flair and a bow. With that, I poofed away.

My alarm clock went off, bleeping incessantly. I yawned. What a crazy dream. And why does my head hurt so much? I turned about in my bed, feeling a lump beneath me. I pulled it out and looked at it. A smile widened on my face. It was the picture, of Sonic with his crew, villains, friends, and blurrily in front, me. It had happened.

_/_**/**/


End file.
